Lemment
by Pirated
Summary: Sanji likes Nami, Zolo likes Nami, Nami likes Zolo, Zolo thinks Nami hates him, Nami thinks Zolo hates her, and Sanji get sinister.
1. Chapter 1

The sun rose from the east and the wind blew towards the north, the sky was painted in a brilliant array of oranges, reds, and yellows. The ship was calm save for a sound of footsteps on the deck. Sanji was walking towards the bow of the ship studying the colors of the early morning sky. He took in a breath of the morning air and drifted into a state of relaxation he could only find in the calming silence of the early hours. He had been awake for some time now, and during the last few weeks or so he found it an impossibility to sleep in. Although, in his opinion, not having to deal with the ravenous hunger of his fool of a Capitan, and that seaweed headed swordsman was not exactly a bad thing.

He reached into his pocket and fished around for his cigarettes. He pulled it out and examined it.

"Only one left." Sanji sighed and he lit it up and stuck it between his lips. He chucked the discarded package over the side of the ship and bit down on his lone cigarette. Just then Sanji heard a noise coming from the direction of the door heading down to the lower levels of the Going Merry.

_Click..._

Sanji turned his head toward the origin of the noise and gave a small smile. Nami opened up the door and walked out onto the deck, her hair glowed in the early morning light and she flipped a shy strand of hair out of her face.

Sanji puffed out a cloud of smoke and walked over to Nami. He grabbed her hand and in his and kissed the top of it, kneeling down on one knee.

"Good morning my lovely!" Sanji said his eyes shinning and his face lit up.

Nami rolled her eyes and gave a small giggle. "Good morning Sanji." she said, slowly taking her hand back. "What are you doing up this early?"

Sanji stood up and took another puff of his cigarette. "Oh, nothing really." He said. "Just admiring the sunrise." He walked around Nami so he was positioned behind her. "It's almost as beautiful as you are."

He rested a hand on her shoulder and with the other pulled away a stray strand of hair and placed it behind her ear. He moved his head closer to her cheek and turned her face towards his lips.

WHACK!

The next thing Sanji knew he was on the floor against the wall of the ship with a red hand print on his cheek. He rubbed his hand over the mark and smiled coyly. "Powerful arm you've got there my sweet!" he said smiling.

"Why you!" Nami yelled as she stomped over to the stern of the Going Merry. Sanji got up and stretched. "Well." he breathed, "So much for the calm quiet of the early morning hours." He took a last puff of his cigarette and flicked it over the side of the ship, as he headed down to the kitchen.

2 hours later.

Sanji set down the final fork onto the table and called out to the rest of the crew for breakfast. Luffy was the first one to the table, eyeing all the food Sanji had laid out.

"FOOD!" Luffy cried as he reached out for the bacon. Sanji took a spatula to his face and knocked him over. "Oi! Don't touch anything until my lovely Nami graces us with her presence!"

"But Sannnji!" Luffy said as he got up and sat back in his chair. "I'm HUNGRY!"

"Too bad." Sanji said as he walked back into the kitchen to get the rest of the food. "No one touches anything till Nami gets here."

Luffy put his head in his hands and pouted staring hungrily at all the food lying on the table. It was steaming and the essence of breakfast floated around the entire room, the smell of pancakes, bacon, juice, and waffles filled their air around Luffy's nose and he stared to drool.

Ussop strolled into the kitchen and grinned at all the food. He reached out to grab some eggs when Luffy realized what he was doing and yelled "Ussop don't!" and tackled him to the floor.

"What!" Ussop yelled trying to push Luffy off of him. "Sanji said no one can touch the food yet!" Luffy cried as he wrapped his arms and legs around Ussop to restrain him.

"Can't touch the food yet? Why not?" Ussop cried "And let go of me Luffy!"

Luffy unwrapped himself from Ussop and said "Cause Sanji said no one can touch the food until Nami gets here!"

Ussop frowned and sat down in a chair. Luffy did the same and they both began to drool over themselves starring at all the food. The smell was enough to drive them mad.

Zolo strolled into the kitchen and groaned in protest of being awake, along with Nami who came in right behind him. Luffy looked up at the both of them and shouted "NAMI!"

He jumped up and smiled his trade mark huge smile. "Now we can eat!" he sung and raised his arms in the air laughing.

Zolo sat down in a chair and started piling food onto his dish. Sanji walked in with a plate of waffles and pancakes smiling. "Here you go my sweet!" he said setting down the plate in front of Nami who had just taken a seat next to Zolo. Nami smiled glancing over at Zolo who was stuffing his face missing occasionally due to his lack of sleep. She giggled as she watched him and set a few waffles onto her own plate. Sanji took his own seat next to Nami and watched, mildly irritated, as she giggled at Zolo. Sanji sneered at the muscular idiot and grabbed some food for himself.

After breakfast, after Luffy had finally consumed his fill, Sanji gathered up all the dishes and glasses and silverware, and headed off to the kitchen once again. He put a large bowl in the sink and filled it with soap and water and put all the dishes in it. He pulled out a dish and began scrapping off the residue from it.

An hour later. (Luffy dirtied a LOT of dishes)

Sanji walked back out onto the deck and looked around at what everyone else was doing. Luffy was sitting near what would be the exit ramp of the boat, if it was down, staring at his straw hat looking for any scuff marks. Sanji looked up at the clear blue sky and saw Ussop, sitting up in the crows nest sketching things in his notebook. Sanji looked back down and saw Zolo practicing with his swords towards the bow of the Going Merry. Nami was leaning up against the edge of the ship watching Zolo train. She was smiling, her hair being lightly misted by the spray of the sea, and eyes reflecting the sun causing them to shine. Sanji sighed as he gazed upon her, and smiled, until he noticed her walking over to Zolo. He gave a glare as he watched Nami hold up one of Zolo's swords and smile. She and Zolo talked a bit, as Sanji strained to hear what they were saying. Nami moved closer to Zolo and grabbed his arm putting her hands on his muscles and smiled. Sanji glared at Zolo and walked over to them

"Nami my sweet! You're looking more beautiful then ever!" Sanji said his usual loving face all aglow. Nami rolled her eyes and gave a half smile.

"Hello Sanji." She said handing Zolo his sword back. Zolo scoffed a bit and took his sword from Nami.

"So my sweet, are we close to any islands or markets?" Sanji asked. Nami bent down and picked up a map she had just drawn recently.

"Well, we're close to and island called Orange Island, why?" Nami said looking at the map. Sanji patted his pocket. "Well." he said "We're running low on food, and I'm out of cigarettes."

Nami sighed and walked over to where Luffy was sitting. "Luffy." She said "We're going to have to stop on this next island." Luffy looked up at Nami and put his hat back on his head. "Okay!" He said getting and grinning. Luffy stretched his arms up high above his head and grabbed onto the side of the crows nest, launching himself upwards and coming crashing down onto Ussop.

"Ahhhh!" Ussop cried as Luffy came down onto him. "Luffy! What are you doing!"

Luffy gave a smirk and said "Nami says we have to land on that island over there!" and pointed his finger towards the island in the distance. Ussop put down his notebook and stood up in the crows nest. He squinted into the distance and Luffy yelled "LAND-HO!"

Ussop looked at the island and said "Well, okay Luffy lets go!" Luffy grabbed Ussop's hand and held him over the edge of the crows nest.

"LUFFY!" Ussop cried dangling over the edge, "What are you doing!"

"Helping you down! Duh!" Luffy said holding him over the side of the nest. Ussop's eyes bugged out as he looked at how far up he was. "LUFFY! Let me GO!"

Luffy scratched his head and smiled "OKAY!" he yelled and let go of Ussop's arm.

"NO LUFFY!" Ussop yelled as he fell.

WHAM!

Ussop hit the deck and blacked out. Luffy came stretching down and landed feet first on the deck. "Dunno why he wanted to get down like that!" Luffy said as Nami ran over.

"LUFFY!" Nami cried "What's wrong with you?" She said helping up an unconscious Ussop. "What? He said to let him go!" Luffy said as he walked over to Ussop. Nami lifted up Ussop and yelled at Luffy to help her bring him down to his bed.

Sanji stared at Nami as she and Luffy dragged Ussop downstairs. He turned towards Zolo and scoffed.

"So." Sanji began "What were you two talking about?" Zolo looked up from his training and grumbled. "Nothing." Zolo said slicing the wind and turning on his heels. "Don't give me that." Sanji said propping one leg up against the wall on the ship. "What were you talking about?" Sanji repeated. Zolo walked over to Sanji and took his sword out of his mouth. "NOTHING." He said sternly and stood only a few inches away from Sanji. Sanji smirked and pushed Zolo away. "You're a horrible liar." Sanji said. Zolo grunted and sheathed his swords. "What bothers you more?" Zolo said tightening his headband, "The fact she may like me? Or the fact that she may like ME over YOU." Zolo grinned and crossed his arms. Sanji stood up straight and walked over to Zolo. "Like she'd EVER pick some muscle-headed moron over me." Sanji sneered and moved his face closer to Zolo's. Zolo grimaced and said "You? What makes you think she'd pick some suit wearing pansy over ME? You've got no chance." The green haired man turned on his heels and walked towards the door heading down to the lower levels of the Going Merry. Sanji stood fuming at the idea of his lovely Nami in the hands of that crap swordsman. He kicked the nearest thing he could find off the deck and sent in flying into the ocean. He walked off to the kitchen, taking great pleasure in knowing that the thing he was closest to and kicked off of the deck were Zolo's training weights.

THUD

The Going Merry navigated its way into the docks and hit up against the edge of a shipping space. Luffy jumped off of the ship, some rope in hand, and anchored the ship to the docks. Nami walked over to the exit ramp just as Luffy was lowering it down. She looked back and yelled "C'mon guys! Let's go!" Ussop walked out onto the deck with bandages around his head, barley able to stand up. He hobbled over to where Nami was standing and propped himself up on the wall of the ship. _We really need to find a good doctor for this ship_ Nami thought looking at poor Ussop. Zolo emerged from the lower levels of the ship out onto the deck, making his way over to where Nami and Ussop were. He looked at Nami who was looking particularly gorgeous standing in the sunlight, and smirked.

Nami smiled and said "Good Morning Zolo."

Zolo continued to stare at Nami. He shook his head and said "Oh, uh...Morning." _Get it together you idiot!_ He thought and cleared his throat.

Sanji walked out of the kitchen and towards Nami. He stopped half way realizing Zolo had gotten there first. He saw the two of them talking and smiling and thought to himself _That son of a..._ he stopped when he saw Nami looking at him. He gave a smile and continued toward her.

"Well," Nami said "We're here, we can stock up on supplies and, your cigarettes." She smiled as she spoke the words _your cigarettes_ and continued ".but we can only stay so long. This island is an ideal spot for the Navy to train." she paused "And with our mug shots hangin' up everywhere they'll be certain to notice who we are." Zolo finished as he moved closer to Nami. Sanji grimaced, but remained silent. Luffy ran up the exit ramp and walked over towards Ussop.

"Hey!" Luffy yelled and smacked Ussop on the back knocking him to the floor. "Opps, sorry!" Luffy said and helped Ussop back up.

Nami walked over to Luffy, grabbed his arm and pulled him away so he was standing next to her. Ussop smiled and mouthed the words "thank you." Nami smiled and nodded, and turned toward Zolo. "You're right. With our wanted posters hung up everywhere they'll be sure to notice us after a while. So get what you need and come straight back." Luffy grabbed Sanji's arm and yanked on it squealing, "Let's go Sanji! Meat! Come on!" Sanji sighed and turned toward Nami. "I'll be back shortly." Zolo started to walk down the exit ramp and grumbled "I'm heading to the closest bar I can find. That fancy crap whine just doesn't do it for me." He turned back around and headed off. Nami grinned and said "I…I'm going with him. I need something to drink too." She gave a small smile and ran off after Zolo down the ramp. Sanji grimaced and walked off with an inpatient Luffy.

_At the bar..._

Zolo walked into the bar and looked around. He took a seat on one of the bar stools and slapped down some berrie. "Rum" Zolo said "The cheapest kind you got." He was sick and tired of that crap fancy wine. He needed some plain old rum, and quick. Zolo sighed and waited impatiently for his drink order.

Just then he heard the creaking of the bar door opening up and he turned his head to see who it was. His eyes widened as he saw Nami stroll into the bar. She looked around and, spotting Zolo, took a seat in an empty bar stool next to him. She smiled and ordered what Zolo was having. Zolo, however, was still mildly dumbstruck that Nami would come into a bar, with least of all him, and order the same cruddy liquid he did. Nami smiled at him and said "What?" as Zolo just sat there. He shook his head and said "Nothing." He looked over at the bartender instead.

Sanji and Luffy were wandering around a market place looking to stock up on food supplies (well Luffy was looking for food, Sanji was more interested in finding some place that sold cigarettes). Suddenly Sanji spotted a booth covered in thin transparent, purple drapes, and had a beautiful, thin, black haired woman standing behind it drumming her fingers on the counter. Sanji raced up to it, hearts in his eyes, and said "A vision of beauty has graced my presence! My dear!" The woman only snapped her gum she was chewing on and continued drumming her fingers. "Would this gracious angle happen to carry any cigarettes?" Sanji spouted gazing at her unconsciously. The woman walked through the drapes that shielded the buyer from seeing the back stock of the store and began to rummage around. A minute later she emerged carrying a box filled with packs of cigarettes. Sanji smiled and pulled out a thick bundle of berrie. The woman smiled as Sanji said "I'll take em' all!" The woman rang up Sanji's purchase and handed back his change. Sanji smiled and said "My Dear sweet vision of beauty! Please feel free to keep the extra!" The woman smiled and finally spoke "You're my first, and only, customer today! Thank you sir." Sanji glowed and began to unwrap a pack of cigarettes.

"Don't know why." He said "A lovely lady such as yourself would have thought to be bustling with service!"

She laughed and said "My name's Tristain and I guess people just don't like my store. No one ever buys from here and I don't know why." Sanji smirked and reached around for his matches. Tristian watched as he felt the pockets of his pants. "Something wrong?" She asked. Sanji gave a slight frown and said "No...well, yea. I can't find my." He looked up at the young girl and saw she was holding a pack of matches between her fingers. "Matches...thanks." He said and took the package from the young girl. He looked closer at the package only to discover that it was his pack of matches that she had. He could tell, his pack only had 6 matches left, 3 red stripes on the front and was torn slightly on the side. "Hey!" he said, "These are my matches! How...how'd you get those?" Tristain simply smiled and said "Magic." Sanji smirked and began thinking of all the places she had been keeping his matches.

Zolo and Nami had spent the next hour or so talking about whatever popped into their minds and having a particularly good time. To Zolo's surprise Nami actually looked like she was enjoying his presence and he was actually glad to be hanging around someone, especially someone who wasn't Luffy. It was nice, and something about Nami being there with him, seemed. "Nice." Zolo breathed and Nami turned and said "What's nice?" starring at Zolo. "Huh?" Zolo asked panicking.

"You said nice, what's nice?" Nami said and turned her stool so she was fully looking at Zolo.

"Oh, uh…just." Zolo began. _Stupid… Stupid …Stupid..._ Zolo thought when he realized he said nice out loud. "This drink, it's uh, really…nice." Zolo said directing his gaze to focus on his drink and not taking his eyes off of it.

"Oh..." Nami said and turned back to her drink. She looked at Zolo who was still starring at his drink. Nami gave a small smirk and sipped her drink.

Meanwhile..

Sanji had finished his talk with Tristain and was on his way to try to find Luffy. No doubt he was ravaging every food supplier that sold meat in the market place. Sanji, becoming more relaxed by the minute as he puffed on his new cigarette, gave a smile and though to himself how easily he could probably sweep Nami off her feet and away from the seaweed headed moron. He was clearly capable of getting any girl he wanted if he put his mind to it, tracing his thoughts back to Tristain, remembering how she clearly didn't want him to go when he left in search of Luffy. He gave a smirk and started loosing interest in finding Luffy. But he pressed on, knowing that Luffy would very well be in a mess of trouble if Sanji didn't come to bail him out since he was carrying all the money.

At the bar once more.

Zolo and Nami had ran a rather big tab and decided to get going. They slapped down what they owed and walked (as well as they could without falling over) out of the bar. Nami stumbled out of the bar and tripped over the doorway not noticing that there was a step down. She stumbled over and waited for the ground to hit her, but instead of getting a face full of dirt she was greeted by two strong arms holding her up. She looked up and Zolo was holding onto her arms keeping her up. She stared at him before she shook her head and got up. "Thanks…Zolo" she said smiling, her eyes half lidded, as she spoke his name. Zolo gave a mad blush and cleared his throat. "No problem." He said pulling her back onto her feet. The two paused for a moment in an awkward silence and then continued walking a, what seemed to Zolo, very, very long walk back to the ship. Nami looked down at her feet awhile looking forlorn.

"Maybe you should uh..." said Zolo breaking the silence "hold onto me, till we get back to the ship." He looked down at Nami who was starring at him eyes closed slightly, and she wrapped an arm around Zolo's waist, resting her other hand on his shoulder. Zolo's face was pure red, but luckily for him, it was mildly covered be the evening glow of the red sun. They walked back to the ship and Zolo felt, well…good.

Sanji had just found Luffy in a quarrel with a shop keeper about the "limit of meat he could buy." Sanji dragged him off and they headed back to the ship, Luffy well equipped with a load of meat by products, and Sanji feeling loads better as he carried a bag filled with cigarettes and matches. They two reached the ship and Sanji helped Luffy stuff the fridge with all the meat he bought, then headed off to his room and sat oh his bed unloading all his packs of cigarettes. Within moments he had fallen asleep and, luckily for Sanji, his cigarette had gone out before then.

Zolo and Nami had reached the Going Merry around nightfall and everyone on the ship had their lights out except one small light left on, on the deck. The two walked up the ramp and across the deck to the doorway that leads down to the lower levels. Zolo stood at the door and paused. Nami looked up at him and laughed. Zolo raised an eyebrow at Nami and asked "What's so funny?"

Nami snickered "Your hair." she said giggling uncontrollably.

"My hair?" Zolo said quizzically as he tried to look up at his locks. "What's wrong with my hair?" He asked looking down at Nami.

She laughed some more and said "Its green! Ha ha ha!" Zolo shot her an odd look and said "Yup…you're drunk alright." Nami just laughed even harder and stood up. "Why is that though? Has it always been green?" she chimed moving closer to Zolo. She ran a hand through Zolo's hair, twirling the small locks and sliding her hand to and fro. Zolo stood there frozen in his footsteps. She put another hand on his shoulder to keep her balance and piped "It's kind of odd for someone to have naturally green hair."

"Uh..." Zolo said, it being the only thing he could manage to get out. Nami giggled and moved closer (if possible) to Zolo. "What's a' matter Zolo?" she said in a soothing voice and moved her hand from his hair down to his cheek. Zolo, all the while was panicking and wondering what to do. He was nervous because Nami was obviously drunk and he was pretty sure she didn't know what she was doing. He knew if he let her do what she was most likely thinking of doing she'd regret what she had done later and Zolo would only feel worse knowing that it, putting it in her soon to be words "wasn't supposed to happen." Nami glided her lips across Zolo smooth cheek and he couldn't help let out a slight sigh. "You're so… warm." Nami breathed as her lips grazed his cheek. Zolo was becoming unable to hold back as she advanced on him. His feeling for her swelling up inside him and taking over his voice of reason. The next thing the two knew they were locking lips. But Nami wasn't the one who initiated it, even though she was about to, it was Zolo who's thought of reason broke down within him leaving him with one final thought: _This could be my only chance to be with her, who gives a damn… Just go for it._ Nami and Zolo broke apart for a moment to come up for air. Nami gazed into Zolo's black eyes and Zolo at Nami's, her eyes shinning in the moonlight with a slight sparkle in them. He took a moment to admire them and they resumed their kiss, head and tongues moving in tandem. Nami glided a hand down to past Zolo's chest down to his green sash and gave it a tug. Zolo broke off again and looked at Nami who was smiling, eyes showing a loving, and somewhat, playful reflection. Zolo grinned and picked her up in his arms, as he headed down to her bunk, knowing that he couldn't possibly use his seeing as how he shared it with the other guys. And with that, their night began.

(A/N: dude. Check it out, this is sorta cute. Even though I'm not a fan of ZoNa, I still like this story. I'm much more of a ZoloXTashigi fan. They're perfect for each other. well read on and please review they mean a lot to me to hear someone likes me craptastic writing. Thank you, Pirated.)

Nami woke up the next morning with a yawn and a headache. No doubt from all the liquor she inhaled the other night. She turned onto her side and saw something she wished she didn't. Zolo's face within inches of her own sleeping right next to her! On her bed! Completely naked! _Omg...omg...omg! _Nami thought panicking. _What happened last night! Omg, he's...I didn't want to...let him know I liked him. Did I? Maybe he doesn't remember either! This is good! I'll just get dressed and say I slept on the deck...yeah that's it! He'll just think he was too drunk to make it to his own bed! Yes!_ Nami thought as she began to calm down a bit. "He's not gonna like this." She said softly as to not wake him. She moved a bit closer to him and ran a hand down his well muscled chest and sighed softly. "You probably don't even like me do you?" She said to the sleeping Zolo. She got dressed and then ...realized something that made her lip twitch slightly. _How's he gonna take waking up in my bed...naked._ Nami knew what she had to do. She had to get him a bit dressed at least, meaning, his pants and other unmentionables. Nami picked up his clothes and gave a half laugh and a wicked grin. Even if he might not like her, she could at least see what he…looked, like.

Zolo woke up with a groan and swung his arm over sideways…and felt something he did not expect…absolutely nothing. The bed was empty and his hand patted the blank sheets. His eyes opened wide and he sat up immediately. He looked around for something, anything but the only two things that caught his eyes were, one, that Nami's clothes were picked up and, two, he had his clothes back on...from the waist down anyways. He felt so...stupid. Nami had obviously woken up to find her next to Zolo, undressed, and fled. He gave a heavy sigh as he collapsed back onto the bed, and stared blankly at the ceiling. He put a hand over his eyes and mumbled something to the effect of, how much of an idiot he was. He slip his hand down to his lips and froze as he recalled the feeling of her lips on his, of her passionate kiss...and he sighed again. He got up and, picking up his shirt headed back to his own bunk.

Nami, up early as she usually was, was leaning against the side railing of the Going Merry and looked out onto the horizon. It was colored with brilliant reds, and oranges, mixed with yellow and a very small about of pink. She gave a heavy sigh and, no matter how much she tried not to, thought back to last night. She recalled all the things her mind would let her, which where bits and pieces of the night… Zolo's lips, his well built body against her body and the warm feeling she felt all night long. She shook her head violently in a sad attempt to get the images of Zolo's body out of her head, but it was a useless attempt.

_Creak..._

Came a sound from the cabin door. Nami whirled her head around and thought _Zolo?_ But to her dismay... it wasn't him. Sanji walked out onto the deck and, seeing Nami, headed over to her. Nami turned back around as Sanji came closer and said "Oh, good morning Sanji." in a sad voice. "Something wrong Nami-san?" Sanji said, for once in his life being serious and cutting the flirting crap. He could see Nami wasn't in the mood. Sanji put a hand on her shoulder and looked at her. "Nothing." Nami said still starring out at the sea. The two sat there for awhile in silence when Nami said "Um...Sanji?" Sanji turned his head to look at Nami and smiled responding with a warm "Yeah?" Nami looked at him and said "Do you think, hypothetically of course, that if you slept with someone and the both of you were drunk, that the other would be mad?" Sanji gave Nami a puzzling look and smiled. He didn't know exactly what she was talking about but went along with her question anyway. "I don't think so." Sanji said smiling, and walked away. Nami gave him an odd look and shrugging her shoulders and looking back out at the sea.

Later in the morning.

Nami was sitting at the table shaking like a leaf. Luffy was sitting next to her, because she specifically asked him to. Luffy was pounding on the table whining for his food.

"Nami! C'mon! Tell Sanji to hurry up!" Luffy said giving Nami a big smile. She just held her head in her hands and said "Not now Luffy..." and sighed a heavy sigh. Luffy frowned slightly at Nami's unhappiness, and put a hand on her head. "It's okay Nami." Luffy said. Nami looked over at Luffy. "He's just a little slow." Nami stared at Luffy mouth hung open slightly. "He'll come around eventually, he likes you." Nami stared at Luffy dumfounded _Does he know!_ Luffy gave her a smile and Nami flashed him one back. "After all." Luffy began "Sanji will do anything for you so he'll go extra fast!" Nami fell backwards out of her chair. _Guess not_ Nami thought and set herself back into her seat. Just then Ussop came walking into the dinning area and took a seat. Luffy jumped up and tackled him to the ground. He let out a series of coughs as he lost all the air in his lungs. Nami looked at Luffy and gave a faint smile. She laid her chin on her arms and waited for Sanji to come out with breakfast.

Ussop sat down at the table with a yelp as Luffy sat next to him. Nami giggled and watched as Luffy gave Ussop a noogie. Above them the sound of boots could be heard coming down the stairs and Nami continued to laugh not hearing the noise. The door opened and Zolo walked through the door. Nami froze up and stopped laughing as Zolo stood in the doorway eyeing her. Nami looked down in embarrassment to hide her blush and her hair fell from behind her ears sliding down to her face. Zolo turned his head to hide his blush and sat down in a chair away from Nami. He was sure she was pissed at what happened and he decided not to make her have to look at him. Luffy and Ussop sat in the chairs looking oddly back and forth from the sulking swordsman to the forlorn navigator. The two looked at each other and shrugged as Luffy began to bang on the table for Sanji to go faster.

The blonde emerged form the kitchen with a stack of food and placed several dishes of food on the table. "Ussop can ya help me carry in the rest of the plates?" Sanji said singling for Ussop to follow him into the kitchen. He nodded and walked in after Sanji as Luffy filled his plate with anything he could get his hands on. Nami and Zolo just sat there shock sitting feeling like if they made a single move it'd be their last. Sanji and Ussop came back out with plates and plates of food in their arms. Ussop set some down where Zolo was and said "Dig in Zolo there's plenty!" Zolo just kept his head hung and stabbed his fork forcefully into the stack of pancakes in front of him as the fork sank down to the very bottom pancake. Ussop took this as a sign to leave and went back to his seat. Sanji laid out a plate of food in front of Nami and smiled. "Eat up my sweet, plenty of food to go around." Nami gave a faint smile and picked up her fork. She began playing around with her food moving it left to right on her plate as she sulked. Sanji frowned a bit and took a seat of his own.

They all dug into their food and told stories about funny embarrassing things that happened to them Luffy laughing with his mouth full and Sanji was yelling at him to close him mouth because there was a lady present. Nami didn't care though… the only thing on mind was how obviously mad Zolo was. He was never much one for show affection of any kind unless it was his swords. She just sat there head hung low, taking small bits of her food. Zolo stood up, grabbed his plate walked over to the door and went headed up to the deck. Nami looked on and put her head in her arms. Sanji was the only one to notice and his curly eyebrow furrowed.

Pirated: I like this story of mine, So far i think it's the best that i wrote. Hopefully you guys will think the same thing. Thank you, i will add the rest and more when i get my fill of reviews please. They mean alot to me to knwo you guys like it. Thank you


	2. Chapter 2

**Pirated:** Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews! Here's more story ! Sorry that I'm so slow… --'''

He got up as well and followed Zolo up onto the deck. He walked over to where the swordsman was standing and said "Oi! What the hell's wrong with you!" The swordsman turned around and looked at the blonde cook. He was in no mood to deal with the hormonally overdosed love cook right now. "Unless you want your ass kick I suggest you leave." Zolo said and put his plate down on the side wall of the ship. "What'd you so to Nami?" Sanji said in a pissed off tone. "Shut up. Leave me alone." Zolo scoffed not even bothering to look at the chef anymore. Sanji turned him around and glared at him. "What happened? Nami looked like someone smacked her in the face when you got up and left! What'd you do to her!" Zolo lowered his head as the cook shouted his demands to know what happened. Sanji stopped for a minute as he saw the swordsman hurt look. "What's going on?" Sanji said in a slightly softer tone. Zolo glared at him, he certainly didn't want to explain his love life with anyone, especially the love cook. He scoffed and said "Nothing." and walked off in the direction of the men's dorm. Sanji stepped in front of him cutting of his passage to the lower levels and said "Don't hand me that bull shit. Nami's down there feeling like the world came crashing down on top of her and it's your fault isn't it?" Zolo gave the cook a sorrowful look and stood their in silence. "That's what I thought. How could you? She was drunk and you took advantage of her! Then dropped her flat on her ass!" Zolo's head shot up immediately and slammed the cook against the cabin wall. "How'd you know that!" He shouted pinning the chef up on the wall so he couldn't move. "So it was you." Sanji said smirking. Zolo froze and frowned. "You never knew it was me did you?" He asked in a flat voice. "Nope" Sanji said grabbing Zolo's wrists and wrenching them off of his suit. "But I do now. How could you do that to her!" Sanji said raising his voice. Zolo wanted to die, right there, right then, just have some band of pirates come aboard and stab him in the back. Unfortunately for Zolo he and luck never coincided very much and there was no escaping Sanji. "I…didn't..." Zolo said closing his eyes. "She's the one who pissed at me. She and I, got back late, she was drunk and I." he paused for a minute. "Just forget it." He said pushing the cook out of the way. Sanji shot an empathetic look at Zolo, something he never thought he'd ever do, and yet he found himself doing it none the less. "You and her...you, uh..." Sanji said scratching the back of his head sheepishly. "Yeah..." Zolo breathed stopping once more at the sound of Sanji's voice. "And she's probably denying it right now, thinking of way to avoid me, ways to jump ship." He scoffed clenching his fists. "It's over, it's a waist, congrats, you won...take your prize and leave me alone." Zolo spat. Sanji just stood there feeling sorry for the ex bounty hunter. He thought back to what Nami had said earlier that very morning.

_"Um...Sanji?" _

_"Do you think, hypothetically of course, that if you slept with someone and the both of you were drunk, that the other would be mad?"_

**Pirated:** By the way, these next few chapters are going to be your choice! That's right the reader can choose…Does Sanji get sinister? Or does our favorite chef do the right thing? I'll post the next two chapters, one nice, one naughty and you pick which way to go! (It'll take a small while though…sorry! ) Shout out your love in REVIEW FORM! WOOO!

o.o i'm watching you... ((crayola(() hahah


	3. Chapter 3 NAUGHTY

**Pirated:** Well well well! What do we have here? Another chapter? Wow, well, now lets read it shalst we? All you naughty people who chose the darkside of the story….Readers… (breathing noises)…I...am you're favorite author!

Audience: GASPS

Hahahaha Star Wars humor…

* * *

Sanji smacked his head and laughed. Zolo turned around, grabbing Sanji's collar and yelling "What! What's so funny you shit cook!" Sanji grabbed Zolo's wrists and paused for a minute. Sure, he _could_ tell him that Nami wasn't mad at him, that she liked him, but then where would Sanji be? Stuck in the back losing out to an idiot that's where. No way no how was he gonna just let Nami walk out with the shit swordsman. "What so funny!" Zolo yelled again and Sanji snapped out of his scheming. "Mad…" The blonde said giving Zolo an evil grin "….would be an understatement." Zolo froze and shoved the cook back with force. Sanji fell over onto the deck, and Zolo disappeared into the shadows of the lower levels. The cook got up brushing off his clothes and going down to the kitchen where his lovely Nami sat, a wilting rose, but Sanji was going to be there to pick up the pieces. He walked into the kitchen "My sweet Na-" only to be greeted by nothing, well, nothing but empty dishes anyways. "Geez," Sanji said pouting "I just love the way the guys leave their messes especially for me… how thoughtful." He picked up the plates and threw them into the sink and began washing off the morning dishes. 

2 hours later….

Nami was out on the deck in a chair attempting to read a book, she was however failing miserable as images of Zolo kept reappearing in her head. Nami gritted her teeth and chucked her book halfway across the deck. Sanji walked around the corner and watched as Nami put her head down angrily in her arms. He picked up her book and walked over to her, setting it back down on the table next to her and sat on the end of her chair. Nami looked up at Sanji glaring "What do you want?" She scoffed "Leave me alone…" Sanji held her hands in his and smiled. "He's just an idiot. He doesn't appreciate you like I do." Nami's eyes began to water and she ripped her hand back wiping away her tears. "Unlike him I care about how you feel." Sanji said and began to get up. He was stopped by a hand grabbing a portion of his jacket. "Wait…" Nami said looking at Sanji with watery eyes. The cook stopped in his tracks and looked at Nami. "Don't leave… I mean, you don't have to." Sanji smiled and sat back down. Nami fidgeted a bit on the chair and a silence befell the two. Sanji scootched (1) closer to Nami and put his arms around her. She opened her eyes wide in surprise but was too upset to push him away so she just hugged him back.

_Down in the men's bunks…_

Zolo lay in his bed in the dark. _Stupid, stupid, stupid…STUPID. If you hadn't gone along with it none of this would have happened!_

"But I wanted it to happen…" Zolo breathed arguing with his thoughts.

_Look at all the trouble it caused. She HATES you now, you know that right? _

"I'm very aware of that."

_She doesn't just hate you though, she LOATHES you, and if you were the last man on earth she'd die before considering you!_

"I KNOW…" He seethed trough his teeth and put his pillow over his head in an attempt to shut his mind up.

_You know that's not gonna shut me up…_

"Go away…" Zolo fidgeted around on his bunk looking for a comfortable position.

_Are you just going to sit here in the dark? Like a defeated man? Get up! _

"What's getting up gonna do?" Zolo shoved his face into his pillow.

_Stop acting stupid, you can't sit around here in the dark for the rest of your life. _

Zolo spoke into his pillow mumbling his speech, saying something to the effect of "I'm not sitting around for the rest of my life… just for a few months or so…"

(Silence)

"Finally…" breathed Zolo, glad that his thoughts shut up. He buried his face in his pillow and paused. "Ahhhg..!" He sat up quick and got out of bed. His thoughts had quieted but he just couldn't relax. He felt like shit and he felt like tearing something apart. _That's it! _He thought. He stomped out of the bunks and headed up to the deck. He'd just go up and train. He needed to let out his anger without killing someone.

On Deck…

Sanji had positioned himself more comfortably on the chair with Nami leaning back on him. Sanji had an arm around her waist and a hand on her shoulder massaging it lightly. Sanji was quite fond of the position he was in and was taking full advantage of Nami's disposition. Nami, however, wasn't very happy. _How can he be mad…_ she thought…_it wasn't ALL my fault… he helped! He didn't even seem all that intoxicated to me anyways…how could he…_

Just then a certain swordsman walked through the door and onto the deck. Zolo headed to the bow of the ship where he figured he could train up a bit. Heading towards the bow saw something he REALLY didn't want to. Nami…starring at him, in an angry fashion….and to top it all off, was being foddled (2) by Sanji.

Nami looked at Zolo and felt her body tense up as she was being glared at by the swordsman. Nami gave a small evil grin and reached a hand up, running her fingers through Sanji's golden hair, down his cheek slowly before resting two fingers on his lips. Sanji's eyes sparkled as Nami nuzzled her cheek against Sanji's. The cook was about ready to explode, and Zolo, though for different reasons, was not far behind. His mouth hung open slightly and he clenched his fists. Nami turned Sanji's head in her direction before pausing to look angrily at Zolo. Zolo closed his mouth, spinning on his heels and headed for the back of the boat. Sanji leaned in for a kiss but was stopped by a small hand on his lips. The blonde paused with a slightly confused expression and Nami smiled slightly "I… think I may be coming down with something…" She got up and headed towards the door down to the lower levels "I'm going to take a small nap…" And with that she was gone. Sanji's jaw was ajar and his hands were still held in their position. Sanji let his arms slack and smacked his head back onto the chair, in disappointment. "Damn it…" He breathed and put his head in his hands.

**Pirated:** Hey guys! How's life? Good? That's good. Hey listen, there are some words in here that are my own, and they just plain sound better…

1 scootched: to slightly move closer to someone or something. To scotch over, or to scotch closer to…get it? Pronounced (skoo-tched)

2. Foddled: It's a better way of saying fondled. For example fondled means to sort of to like (touch stroke pet, maul, molest) something like that. But FODDLED is like a nicer way of it. Like snuggling or being close, but in a more love like fashion, with hints of lust, sort of. Got it? Pronounced (fod-dled) YAY!

This has been a brief section of the naughty Sanji. TSK TSK REALLY! All you people who enjoy a naughty Sanji XD Sanji how could you? Wahhh! Lol REVIEW PLEASE! Please? Don't make me beg, it's degrading…lol

Well have fun with this and I'll update soon! Props to all the people who commented so far! Death wishes to all who haven't yet…bwhahahaha!


	4. Chapter 3 NICE

**Pirated:** OH MY GOSH! All you wonderfully nice people who chose the good story! sobs I love you all so much! You are the chosen ones to tread the path of the light side of the story…read you must and enjoy you will…

Readers: We will try…!

No! Do…or do not…there is no try…

Gawd…lol Star Wars humor…XD

* * *

"What! What's so funny you shit cook!" Sanji smiled and grabbed Zolo's wrists. "Idiot, she isn't mad at you!" Zolo stopped what he was doing and shot the blonde an odd look. "She thinks you're angry at her!" Zolo let go of Sanji's collar slowly and backed away a bit. "W-what?" he said. Sanji dusted off his shirt form the swordsman's grip and pulled out a cigarette. "She thinks you're mad at her. She's avoiding you 'cause she thinks you hate her." The cook pulled out a pack of matches and lit his cigarette. He tossed the match over the side of the ship and stuck the cigarette in his mouth as Zolo stood there stunned. He was feeling…stupid, embarrassed, moronic and most of all, feeling like an ass for going to Sanji for… love help. Sanji walked over to the frozen Zolo, smacked him hard on the back and said "Good luck with that you idiot." And walked down to the kitchen. Zolo closed his mouth and watched the chef disappear through the door down to the kitchen. _She's not mad!_ Zolo thought still frozen in that one spot. Just then Nami walked up with a book in her hand and tear stains running down her cheeks.

Zolo looked over at her as she walked over to a chair positioned on the deck, and just before Nami sat down she noticed Zolo, standing in the middle of the deck looking at her. Her face turned a deep crimson and she froze. Their eyes met and he began heading over to her. Nami panicked and dropped her book.

* * *

**Pirated:** YAY for all you nice people! For shame the others for turning to the dark side of the story! Well, I apologize for the nice chapter being so short and the naughty chapter being longer. Gee…now what ever could that mean? LoL I'm naughty. HOLLY CRAP...this is really short isn' it? next time will be longer...i think. wow...thanks to all you people who stick with me all this time, i love ya like the little obssesed readers i never had... XD

Well have fun with this and I'll update soon! Props to all the people who commented so far! Death wishes to all those who haven't yet…bwhahahaha!


	5. Chapter 4 NICE

**Pirated:** Check it out! Another LIGHSIDE chapter for all you good people out there! Thank you for being patient. I'd like to thank my teachers and my family for postponing my updates, and I'd like to thank my new boy friend for also, postponing them but for him I'd postpone my entire life! Hahahaha well have fun with this and enjoy!

P.S. Thanks to all the wonderful people who comment on this story. I ….sniff I love you guys so MUCH! sobs please…continue with out further delay!

She started to back up and tripped slightly over the chair that she had forgotten was behind her. She fell backwards onto the chair as Zolo neared her. She looked around for Sanji but no luck, he was no where to be found. Starring at Zolo Nami's features hardened. _ Okay! I've had enough! This isn't just my fault!_ Nami stood fiercely and pointed a finger at Zolo "Okay look! This isn't my entire fault!" She yelled as Zolo came closer. "You played a part in it to so you can take that macho attitude of yours are sh-" Nami was cut of by a strong pair of lips on hers. Nami's eye widened in surprise…and closed softly in pleasure. Zolo held her face in his hands and she wrapped her arms around his waist. Zolo eased her back ward down onto the chair and broke off the kiss slowly. Nami stared up at him, her eyes sparkling away. "I…" Nami found herself speechless as she gazed up at the swordsman. "I'm not mad at you, for anything, no will I ever be for any reason." Zolo said looming over her. Nami's mouth hung open and she tried to figure out something to say. "I thought you were mad because…" Zolo laughed a bit and moved a stray hair away from her face. "I thought the same exact thing" The two of them laughed together and it slowly withered away as their gazes locked again. Zolo leaned down and Nami rand a hand down from Zolo's cheek to his waist.

Unexpectedly of the two, Sanji was watching from the door down to the lower levels. _ Maybe I was wrong, maybe that idiot will take good care of her…_ Sanji gave a small laugh and turned back down towards to Kitchen. Just then Luffy and Ussop came running down the hall and over to the stairs. Sanji limited his arms and clocked off the two from the door.

"Hey Sanji! You're blocking the doorway!" Luffy said "Yeah Sanji move!" Ussop added.

"I wouldn't go up there just yet." Sanji said with a grin. "What?" Luffy said with a blank expression on his face. "What are you talking about Sanji?" Ussop said also a bit confused to the blonde's remark.

"Go up there later…just, not yet." The two looked at each other and then back to Sanji.

"Come on…" The cook said "I'll make ya' some dessert to occupy your time for now." Luffy and Ussop smile and ran into the kitchen as they shouted in excitement, as Sanji followed in after them.

**Pirated: ** Well I think that was a lovely story don't you? Now WHAT in the world would they be doing up there that Sanji had to usher Ussop and Luffy away HMM? I wonder…. HAPPY VALANTINES DAY TO ALL AND TO ALL A GOOD ROMANTIC FANFICT!

(Shout out your valentine love for me and well, w/e in review form! I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH!)


	6. Chapter 4 NAUGHTY

**Pirated:** Well now, greetings to you all my fellow darksiders. How are you this fine evening? I do hope you've been doing well, for so have I. I do admit I have been detained from posting on a regular basis due to my educational distractions, as well as a certain…delicious… new distraction to wonderful to keep my self away from. I do apologize and hope you continue indulging yourselves in this tantalizing tale. A story that can only be described to be as wonderful as…**Dark Chocolate**. Well I shant continue to hold you up any longer. Please enjoy this luscious bit of a darker fan fiction.

Hahahaha, wow I'm dumb. Have fun and please review!

Hours passed and Sanji hadn't moved from his spot where Nami had left him. He had his hands in his pockets, his cigarette sticking out of his mouth as he took long drags and puffed out the smoke. Day had turned to evening and Sanji had yet to start on dinner. He laid his head back on the chair on the deck, his long legs out stretched slightly passing the end of the chair. _We need longer chairs on this crap ship…_ Sanji thought getting up. He stretched and looked out to the sea. The colors of the sky mixed with the colors of the sea and at that moment it was impossible to tell where the sea ends and the sky begins. Sanji turned his head towards the door down to the lower levels as he heard a muffled sound of Ussop yelling at Luffy to stop gnawing on the table. "Idiots" Sanji said as he headed down to the kitchen to start on dinner.

Meanwhile….

Zolo sat against the cabin near the stern of the Merry Go. His swords lay on the floor next to him untied from his waist so no metal could accidentally pierce him.

Grumble…gurgle

Zolo put a hand to his stomach and paused. He was hungry, all that training he had done to get his mind off of a certain someone had made him work up and appetite and he hadn't even bothered to go down to lunch, knowing full well the impending problems he would have faced if he did. Grumble….gurgle… He scoffed at his hunger and crossed his arms, like a child who refused to eat their vegetables. Zolo was stubborn, and he was damned if he was going to let his stomach lead him into that mine field of a kitchen. _I've gone months without eating, I can go one night…_ Zolo thought sitting there, his hands reaching back behind his head as he scooted down a bit for a more comfortable position. Zolo watched as then sun stained the sky a wonderful array of oranges and reds. _It's going to be hot tomorrow…_ Zolo thought his eyes half lidded. He took a deep breath in and let out a sigh, as his eyes shut and his mind faded into a peaceful sleep, the cool evening breeze running through his short green hair.

Down in the Kitchen…

Sanji had set out the last plate of food as he proudly looked over his mouth watering spread of meats, wine, rare fish he had picked up form the market they had stopped at before and other various side dishes. Sanji's face was painted with an egotistical smile as he arranged the silverware. _ If this doesn't cheer my sweet heartbroken Nami up I don't know what will…_ Sanji thought as a lecherous smile grazed his lips. He began to ponder all the different ways Nami would thank him and a sheer crimson blush ran from ear to ear. He ran into the kitchen to set out the final glasses unable to keep his excitement bound. He ran down a hall to the Nami's room and knocked softly on the door. "Nami? Nami, my angel, are you in there? I have prepared a wonderful feast just for-" Sanji froze.

**Pirated:** What is this? My wonderful readers I can only imagine what must be flying through your minds at this very moment. What ever has made Monsieur Sanji stop mid sentence in shock? Well you are soon to find out. My wonderful readers it is time to depart but this shall not be the last meeting. I shall update again with even more tantalizing tales. But for now…I bid you adieu. Farewell….

(p.s. PLEASE REVIEW please? Their so nice to read and they make me smile. And you know what? Huh? DO YA? I might not feel as inclined to post more if I do not feel people are reading. So please with all due respects PLEASE review.)


End file.
